


The Civilian and The Carnal Skeletons

by EvStewart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by The Soldier and The Carnal Skeletons, I’ll add more tags as I go, Mentions of non-con, Multi, Reader is a gamer, Reader-Insert, body praise, low key everyone is horny, reader is a nerd, reader isn’t oblivious to their behavior, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvStewart/pseuds/EvStewart
Summary: (Inspired by Writers_War_Zone’s The Soldier and The Carnal Skeletons)This vacation was not what Y/N had expected. She just wanted to get away for a week or two on a cruise when she had enough money. She was not expecting to get shipwrecked on an unknown island with 4 very horny skeletons.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 71
Kudos: 434





	1. The Wonderful Shipwreck Known as Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Soldier and the Carnal Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068075) by [Writers_War_Z0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/pseuds/Writers_War_Z0ne). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up after swimming to the island.
> 
> Blue finds reader and tries to figure out what position she holds.

Y/N’s POV

Y/N groaned as the sun shined on her face. ‘Stupid cruise windows...’ Wait, why was her bed so gritty... and hard. She shot straight up, looking at her surroundings before noting everything is blurry and a shape in ocean surrounded by black.

She skimmed the sand for her glasses before putting them on and taking in her surroundings. She was on a beach, a long stretch of forest behind her, and around a mile between her and the sinking cruise ship. At that point, everything that happened last night came crashing down on her.

Something had pierced the bottom of the ship and it was filling quickly with water. The life rafts were already filled with other passengers, and the only choice left was to jump overboard. She had spotted the island, but as she looked around, it didn’t seem like anybody else did.

She stood up, brushing the sand off her clothes, the words of her survival class teacher surfacing to the front of her mind. ‘The people who panic are most likely to die first, since they’ll be so busy worrying that they won’t survive that they won’t focus on surviving.’ Y/N took a deep breath to calm herself before walking off from where she collapsed from exhaustion from swimming to the island last night to go rummage through the luggage that had washed ashore.

* * *

Blue’s POV

Blue headed down to the beach, feeling the pull of a worried SOUL. Was it someone new? He hoped that they were nice. Maybe it was another omega that he could be friends with! He jumped over a fallen log, his feet landing on the pale sand. He started looking for the SOUL, feeling a strange pull towards them.

His eye-lights scanned the beach, landing on an opened suitcase, it’s lid held open by... fleshy fingers? That _was_ new, and it was a first. He approached the suitcase with caution, his skeletal feet making little to no noise on the soft sand.

The fingers flinched, dropping the lid down. The owner of the fingers was female, hair disheveled and coated in sand. Her eyes flicked up to him and she jumped, probably startled by his sudden appearance. She fell backwards onto the sand, scooting away from him. He shrunk down with a whimper. He didn’t mean to startle her. She sat back up, looking at him curiously.

He took that as a good sign, but didn’t come any closer to show his submissiveness. She stood back up, brushing sand off of her clothing. He noticed that she had a bag in her hand, a few clothes dangling out slightly. He tilted his head in curiosity. ”WHAT’S THAT FOR?” He asked. The female tilted her head. Did she not understand him?

* * *

Y/N’s POV

The skeleton that appeared before you had left you a little _rattled_. She thought living skeletons only existed in games like Skyrim and Sea Of Thieves. The skeleton was acting strangely like a... wolf? That’s weird, but she didn’t mind as she brushed more sand off of her clothing while she stood. The skeleton made some barks and yips, as if trying to talk to her, but it made no sense to her.

She continued to walk down the beach, raiding the luggage as she went for useful things. The skeleton followed behind her, shrinking into the sand when she looked back at him. After she got as many supplies as she could carry, she started heading inland, the small skele nudging her over every now and then.

‘There’s probably more on this island... and I doubt they’re gonna be as friendly as him..’ She eventually stumbled upon a cave. After searching for any signs that something was living here, she deemed it safe enough to stay in.

She placed down what she had gathered on the beach in the cave and looked to the sky. Night was approaching soon, and she didn’t know how cold it would get, so she started collecting dead leaves and sticks for a fire.

* * *

Blue’s POV

The human was strange, but very nice. She didn’t understand him when he spoke and vice versa. She did pat him on the head when he brought her things she could use for... whatever she was doing. It felt very nice to have an Alpha figure who wasn’t making puns all the time or being mean to him.

He would do whatever she wanted if it meant she would treat him like this. When they got back to ~~her~~ their cave, she started arranging the sticks into a teepee shape and placing the dry leaves under it. 

She pulled something long out of her pocket and took it apart, striking them against themselves until sparks flew onto the leaves. She blew on them until a small flame arose after a few tries. He stared at the flames with amazement when the female yawned and laid down next to the fire, closing her eyes. He curled up next to her, reveling in her heat combined with the fire’s. He soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Back to the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue wanders off and gets hurt.  
> Classic and Reader meet.
> 
> (H/C) means hair color  
> (H/L) means hair length

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how this got so many hits and kudos this fast, but thank you all for your support! Also sorry if you got a notification that this had updated and saw that it wasn’t finished. I had meant to click preview instead of post. I’m still getting used to this platform.

Blue’s POV

Blue woke up with a yawn, his teeth clicking shut. He snuggled into the warmth more, the warmth pulling him closer as well. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye sockets and sat up, stretching. He looked down at the female, taking in her features. She had (h/c), (h/l) hair and a pair of glasses that were a little broken but still useable. He found himself wondering what color her eyes were when she woke up, stretching her body before sitting up.

The female made a few sounds, but he couldn’t understand what she said, though he felt like he should. She stood up and started to walk out of the cave, Blue trailing after her. She was walking back to the beach. “WHY ARE WE GOING BACK TO THE BEACH, FEMALE?” He asked. She turned her head towards him and tilted it slightly. ‘OH RIGHT, WE CAN’T UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER.’

When they got back to the beach, she started looking for something on the suitcases. He didn’t know what she was looking for, but Hell would freeze over before he didn’t help anyone in need! He started to bring her ones to look at. Soon enough, she made a noise of happiness. The female patted him on his head, scratching his cranium softly. It nearly turned him into skeleton putty, but all too soon she took her hand off and was opening the suitcase and making another sound of happiness.

The female pulled out a container and opened it, different supplies inside like foil blankets and water bottles, and pretty much anything that went into a survival kit. She grabbed some other clothing items and put them into the box before closing it and walking back with him to the cave. “OH, I WAS WONDERING, WHAT KIND OF POSITION DO YOU HAVE? YOU’RE MUCH NICER THAN AN ALPHA AND ACT IN CHARGE UNLIKE A OMEGA. ARE YOU A BETA?” He asked her as they walked. This time, she only shrugged and kept walking.

They reached the cave and the female started to empty out the bag she brought with them yesterday. She opened the box and took out what appeared to be a sewing kit. She stopped mid-grab before standing up and going back outside, where she started to gather leaves from the trees. Blue didn’t understand, but he started to gather leaves as well and carried all that could fit in their arms to the cave. She sat back down and grabbed the fabric scissors and started to cut off the long sleeves of the clothes she had grabbed, while he looked on with curiosity. Was she making something?

* * *

Y/N’s POV

When she woke up this morning, she had one resolve on her mind. ‘I need to make a bed, my back is killing me!’ She stretched and sat up. “I’m gonna go back to the beach and forage some more.” She stood and walked out of the cave and down to the beach, the skeleton trailing at her heels. He made some noises at her, which she still didn’t understand, so she tilted her head at him and kept walking.

When the got there, Y/N started looking for her name tag on the suitcases. ‘It’s gotta be around here somewhere...’ The skeleton started bringing her suitcases, until he brought her her’s. “Yes!” She exclaimed, giving the skeleton a well-deserved pat on the head, even scratching a little before opening her suitcase and making a little happy noise when she saw that her survival box was in good shape.

Y/N packed a few of her undergarments into the survival box before heading back to the cave and plopping down, getting out the sewing kit and the clothes she had gathered yesterday. She was grabbing the fabric scissors before realizing that the bed would have to have some kind of filling. She stood back up and left the cave, gathering leaves to make the filling, watching as the skeleton did the same. ‘He must be sentient, he’s wearing clothes and probably has his own language. I really need to come up with a name for him.’

They walked back to the cave, where she started to cut off the sleeves and take off the buttons of the shirts she had found, with her skeleton buddy watching her curiously. She started sewing the shirts closed and sewing off the sleeves. She looked at him and thought for a little, before she came up with an idea to help him understand her. “Can you,” she started, pointing at him, “bring me,” she gestured bringing and to herself,” more leaves?” She asked, pointing to the leaves. He stared at the leaves before it clicked and he nodded, dashing out of the cave.

* * *

Blue’s POV

The female wanted him to help her!! He was a little confused at first until he realized she was asking for more leaves. ‘SHE PROBABLY NEEDS ALL SHE CAN GET FOR ... WHATEVER SHE’S DOING.’ He hummed happily to himself, half aware that he was at Classic Alpha’s border. “hey kiddo,” the smooth baritone voice behind him said. Blue turned around, arms full of leaves. “uh, whatcha doin’ with all those leaves? you ain’t planning on leafing, are ya?” Blue groaned at the pun. This was one thing he didn’t miss.

“NO, IN FACT, QUITE THE OPPOSITE! I’M HELPING THE NEW ARRIVAL HERE!” He explained, beaming at the thought that he wouldn’t have to listen to Classic’s puns anymore or be treated like dirt by Red.

“really? who is it?” Classic asked, tilting his head slightly.

“I DIDN’T CATCH THEIR NAME, SINCE THERE APPEARS TO BE SOME SORT OF LANGUAGE BARRIER, BUT WE’RE WORKING AROUND IT!”

“uhh, you sure that they’re safe? why don’t you come with me and we can check on them...”

Blue started to back up, shaking his head. “NO, NO THAT WON’T BE NECESSARY.” He should have paid attention to where he was going, because when he turned to run, his ankle had gotten stuck and had twisted. He cried out, tears welling up in his sockets.

* * *

Y/N’s POV

Y/N had heard the noises that Blue was making, but figure he was speaking to another skeleton. While he was gone, she had settled on a nickname for him. Blue, because of that cute bandanna he wore. She continued sewing and cutting until she heard a yelp of pain, dropping the needle and grabbing the scissors before bolting to Blue.

‘This is very unsafe but I’ll deal with the consequences later!’ She pushed the brush that was separating her and Blue out of the way, her gaze landing on Blue, then the other skeleton that seemed to be worried about Blue as well, before looking up at Y/N. ‘Okay, so this guy might be an Alpha and I’m on his turf. If I try to fight him, he might think I’m trying to take his territory and kill me.’ She approached Blue, walking toward the two slowly, trying to make herself smaller than she already was until she was right behind Blue, who was whining and trying to get to her. She picked him up carefully, her eyes trained on the other skeleton.

She jumped back with Blue when the other skeleton tried to get closer. ‘Blue probably was his omega before he became mine, so there’s a chance he cares about him too, so no need to fight.’ She backed away until she was far enough to turn her back to him and continue to walk to her cave. She heard the other skeleton walking behind her, but she didn’t turn around. She needed to get Blue’s ankle treated.

* * *

Classic’s POV

He watched the female take Blue in her arms, being careful of his injury and keeping her eyes on him. When she had started to leave, he followed her. He still didn’t know what her plans were so it was best to keep an eye on her ~~, and it had nothing to do with the pull he felt in his SOUL~~.

He followed her back to a cave in neutral territory and watched her place Blue down carefully before rummaging in a box and pulling out a smaller box with a plus on it. She looked at the injury, touching it gently and drawing her hands back when Blue whimpered. She grabbed a few scraps of clothing before pointing to his mouth. Blue opened his mouth and she placed the scraps in his mouth. Classic sat down, watching her intently.

She made a few noises at Blue before grabbing his ankle and twisting it back into place, Blue biting down on the fabric and yelling into it. She made a few noises at him while she bandaged his ankle. She gently wiped the tears off of his cheeks. He gave her back the fabric scraps.

Blue looked at Classic. “SEE? SHE’S REALLY NICE AND SAFE! SHE HELPED MY ANKLE AND NOW IT DOESN’T HURT AS MUCH!!” He beamed at his counterpart.

“heh, guess you were right, blue. but answer me this, why was she carrying a pair of scissors with her when she came to get you?”

“THAT’S EASY. SHE’S MAKING SOMETHING WITH THE FABRIC SHE FOUND AT THE BEACH AND THAT SEWING KIT IN HER BOX.”

Classic looked at what she was doing. She was stuffing leaves into some sort of hodgepodge bag before closing it and placing Blue on the bag. “OOH YOU WERE MAKING A BED!”

Classic approached her, sitting next to her as she started to make another bag, probably for herself. “HEY CLASSIC?”

“yeah blue?” He turned to his energetic doppelgänger.

“WHAT DOES IT MEAN WHEN YOU FEEL A PULL TO ANOTHER SOUL?” Blue tilted his head as he asked.

“well, blue it usually means that your SOULmate is close and-“

Blue cut him off. “SO YOU FEEL IT TOO?”

Classic froze and realized that, since they were essentially the same person, they probably had the same SOULmate. “YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, RIGHT?” Blue asked. He nodded.

“welp, looks like i’m bunking with you guys.” Classic let out a yawn. “i’ll keep an ‘socket out for Red and Horror tonight,” he said as he curled up next to the female. “‘night, blue,” he yawned, drifting off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys would like to, it would be super helpful if you guys point out a mistake i made while writing any part of the story. And don’t forget to visit Writers_War_Zone’s stories as well! Have a great day!


	3. Keeping Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Blue get busy making
> 
> Mattresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DID I ALREADY GET 63 KUDOS WHAT THE HELL THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I AM DROWNING IN YOUR LOVE

Y/N’s POV

Y/N carried Blue back to their cave, setting him down carefully. She grabbed her survival kit rummaging around until she found the first aide kit. She set it aside as she assessed Blue’s ankle, touching it softly but drawing her hands back quickly when he whimpered. ‘Okay, I’m gonna have to twist it back into place... and we really don’t need any big predators here...’ She picked up a few sleeve scraps and pointing to his mouth. He seemed to understand and opened his mouth, allowing her to put the scraps in.

“Okay, Blue. I’m gonna twist it back on three. One, two, three!” Y/N gave his ankle a hard yank, Blue crying out into the fabric. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,” she repeated as she bandaged his ankle. He gave her back the scraps and she placed them to the side, letting Blue and the new skeleton chat while she finished making a bed for him. ‘He needs it more than I do right now.’ She sewed the buttons on the end and cut holes for them. She stuffed the mattress with all the leaves that they had collected in an attempt to make it soft.

Y/N picked Blue up and placed him on the mattress, him making noises at her, probably realizing what she had made. She sat back down, sewing her own mattress, seeing that the new skele had sat down next to her was watching her sew, before turning to talk with Blue. ‘He sounds like a bird.... maybe Birdy? How original.’ She thought to herself as she sewed and cut. She turned her head when she felt something touch her thigh, and was a little surprised when it turned out to be Birdy. ‘He must think I’m not a threat... That’s good, I really don’t think I’d be able to beat him if we had to fight.’

Her attention was shifted yet again when she heard Blue shuffling on the bed, trying to get up. “Uh, no, no, you can’t get up yet. You won’t be able to walk for a while.” She got up, making him sit back down.

“TH..K Y..U.... FI... AN..E!” Y/N looked at him, a little surprised that he could learn speech this fast.

“... You’re welcome, Blue.” She bent down to his level, petting his skull gently, smiling when he started to purr. She started to get up when he grabbed her hand, brought her back down to his level and gave her a skele-kiss on her cheek with a loud, “MWEH!”

She stood up, looking down at him, then “aww”ed. “You’re so sweet, Blue,” she said before she planted her own kiss on top of his head. She sat back down in her spot next to Birdy and resumed her task.

Blue’s POV

Blue was a ~~lot~~ little jealous that Classic was curled up next to ~~his~~ the female, touching her. He sarted to get up when she started coming towards him. “...no, no... get u....... walk....” He was slowly understanding what she was saying, and tried to mimic her. 

“THANK YOU FOR FIXING MY ANKLE!” He said. The female was probably surprised at his magnificent speech before responding with, from what he could understand, a you’re welcome. He purred when she petted him, loving the way she smiled at that. All too soon, she started to get up. He didn’t want her to get up yet, so he grabbed her hand, pulled her back down and gave her a kiss with a happy, “MWEH!” 

She stood up and made a cute noise at him before giving him a kiss on his cranium. She sat back down next to Birdy and continued to make herself a mattress. Despite the female having already making him sit down, he got back up, limped towards her and snuggled into her side before curling up next to her like Birdy.

She noticed him next to her and sighed before petting him. He purred and rubbed his skull into her hand, wanting her to pet down lower, but she stopped and continued to sew her mattress. He watched her for a while before sitting up to get a better view, watching the needle pop out of the fabric and duck back down. He tapped the female’s shoulder. “CAN I TRY THAT?” He asked, pointing to the needle.

Y/N’s POV

Y/N sighed when she saw Blue was curled up next to her but let him stay, rubbing his skull and smiling when he started to purr. She went back to sewing her own mattress when he tapped her shoulder, making a few noises and pointing to the needle. “You wanna sew?” She asked, pointing to the mattress-in-progress and the needle. He nodded and she shrugged. “Sure, why not.” She grabbed the sleeves, a roll of thread and a needle.

She threaded the needle for him and almost handed him the needle before noticing he had gloves on. “You’ll have to take them off before you sew. Trust me, it will be easier with them off,” Y/N said, pointing to his gloved hands and then making a taking off gesture. Blue took off the gloves and took the needle from her, looking at it curiously.

The next hour or so consisted of Y/N showing Blue how to sew and helping him make the pillows for them with the left over fabric. She stood, stretching out her sore muscles. “We need to get more filling for everything...” She looked down at him. “Oh, yeah... you can’t walk on your own yet...” She thought for a minute before deciding on leaving him in the cave. “Stay here, I’ll be back.”

She left the cave, blocking out the cries from Blue. She gathered all the leaves she could carry and came back, dropping them off and leaving again to gather more. She did this two more times and stayed where Blue could see her so he wouldn’t cry out for her. She sat down after her final trip and started to stuff her mattress while Blue stuffed the pillows. She moved the mattresses a little closer to the fire site, leaving the cave again for more fire fuel. The sky was turning a dark purple when she came back into the cave and started up the fire.

Y/N yawned and helped Blue into his bed when he lifted his arms and made a grabbing motion with his hands without a second thought. Her stomach growled at it’s neglect, protesting rather loudly that it was empty. She grabbed her survival box and grabbing a Slim Jim, opening it and offering half to Blue. He blushed a light blue, ~~cute, odd, but cute,~~ and took it from her, gladly eating the meat. She ate her portion before letting out a yawn and laying down on her mattress, letting sleep claim her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dead.... I wanted to write more but my brain said no, next chapter...


	4. Kills to Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic notices that there is no food in the cave and decides to flaunt his strength, like any alpha male, to Reader.  
> We get a very little glimpse into Reader’s past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at the Kudos* Y’all- WHAT THE HELL HOOOOW THIS ISN’T EVEN VERY GOOD

Birdy’s POV

When Birdy woke up, the first thing he noticed was that ~~his~~ the female wasn’t sitting next to him. He stood up with a stretch, looking around ~~their~~ her cave. He spotted her curled around Blue, sleeping peacefully together, which nearly made him growl. He wished it was him wrapped in her arms, pulled flush against her chest. He had to impress her somehow to make her choose him over Blue. Taking another look around his room, he noticed that there were no signs of food, other than the wrapper for the Slim Jim she and Blue share earlier. Wait, he could impress her with some food! She was most likely a beta, and probably didn’t know how to hunt.

He walked out of the cave, keeping a socket out for any of his counterparts. Horror was the only one known to roam at night, and he was on the other side of the island, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t cautious. Birdy started tracking some wild boars that roamed the island. His mind started to wander, thinking about what she would do when he came back with his impressive kill. Maybe she’d let him sleep on the bed, kick Blue out and recognize him as the perfect mate for her.

His mind wandered further, being jolted out of his train of thought when he heard the boars loud snorts as one wandered around for a night time snack.

A few minutes later, Birdy was carrying the boar’s corpse back to the cave, trying to hold it in a way so it didn’t get too much blood on his jacket, which was in surprisingly good shape, considering how often he and Red fought. He wondered if Beta would patch up his jacket if it got torn, smiling at the thought of her grooming him. Soon enough, he was at the cave, the fire now only a few flickering flames. ‘i should get more sticks for the fire... and i have to make myself a nest.’ He yawned. ‘i guess the nest can wait until tomorrow.’

Birdy plopped down on Beta’s bed after getting the fire back to a small roar. He nuzzled into her hair, taking in her scent. She smelled like the ocean with a faint hint of lemon. He snuggled closer, putting his head on top of her’s. He looked down when he heard her make a noise. She was shivering slightly and making whimpering noises, waking Blue up slightly. He looked at Birdy, a little confused, then down at Beta, letting out a whimper of his own. When they locked eyes, they made a silent agreement. Birdy would protect and provide for them and Blue would help her do whatever she did.

Y/N’s POV

She had that dream again... She fucking **hated** that dream. No matter how many times she tried to just shove it down, it always floated back up. Every time she looked in the mirror for too long, every time she was alone with her thoughts, it came back. That’s why she never sat still for long, always focused on other things, tried to learn all she could about them. Hell, the only reason she knew how to read their behaviors was because of all the nature documentaries she watched to keep from falling down that hole again.

The dream shifted when she felt two sets of boney arms wrap around her, filling her with warmth. She sighed a little bit in relief, the memory being pushed down once more. She knew she shouldn’t do that, that all her doubts and worries would become too much one day and she would explode, but for now, she just wanted to be happy.

All Y/N wanted was to be able to look at her face and body in the mirror and think, ‘I look pretty.’ That’s all she wanted. But years of a mantra had worn her down to where she only saw her flaws. How her body had too many curves and stretch marks, how her hair would never be tamed, how her face was too round. And she hated it. But it was too late to change... All she could do for now was go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have realized how many wake up scenes there are but i low key have nothing else to write i’m s o r r y  
> also plz leave comments! i love reading and replying to them!  
> also sorry if this feels shorter than the rest, i just wanted to get a chapter out today. im going back to school tomorrow so i might have to update every 2-3 days if i have the motivation.


	5. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue learns english and Reader gets uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Looks at kudos*  
> Me: *Explodes because you’re all too nice*  
> Hggggnnn i have no motivation i’m sorry for being dead you’re all so nice aaaaaaaaaa

Blue’s POV

Blue had woken up when the female had started to whimper in her sleep. He looked down, worried. Why was his SOULmate crying? Was she hurt? His eye lights flicked up to his punny counterpart and meets them. Birdy looks just as worried about ~~his~~ their SOULmate as he was. They made a silent deal. Protect her, take care of her, and never let the other skeletons find her.

Blue woke up, this time at the crack of dawn. He peered over at ~~his~~ their SOULmate and his lazier counterpart, huffing at the fact that they were sound asleep. He had expected it from Birdy, but from you? You were supposed to be the perfect match for him, which must mean you acted like him! You were both half of one whole, like a puzzle! Gosh, he hoped you liked puzzles! He used to make them all the time with...... What was he thinking about again?

He almost stood up to stretch the kinks out of his bones, hissing in pain as he put weight on his injured foot. The female stirred a little at this, yawning and turning over into Birdy’s embrace. He bit back a growl. ‘NO, SHE’D BE UPSET IF I PICKED A FIGHT... BESIDES, I’M NO MATCH FOR AN ALPHA, BUT I AM MAGNIFICENT NONETHELESS!’

Perhaps there was a way to ~~impress her~~ make her happy? She seemed very happy when they were sewing together. She had even shared her food with him! He must do something for her in return. He stared down at the scraps of fabric after he had crawled over. Blue’s mind ran as he tried to figure out what to sew her. ‘MAYBE A BLANKET?... NO, NOT ENOUGH FABRIC... PERHAPS THE FEMALE WOULD ENJOY A PLUSH! YES, I CAN DO THAT!’ He smiled and placed his hands on his hips triumphantly. There’s no way she’d be able to resit him after he gave her the plush.... That is, after he figured out how to make one.

She would pat his head lovingly, slowly traveling lower until she reached his spine, gently massaging the sensitive bones. He shivered. ‘THOSE THOUGHTS WILL HAVE TO WAIT! I MUST WIN HER OVER FIRST!’ He gathered up the scraps before he started to smell something. It was so... putrid! Ugh, what was it? He turned to look behind him, and noticed there was a boar corpse near the entrance to the cave. ‘IS THAT WHAT CLASSIC DID WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING?! HE DIDN’T EVEN APPLY MAGIC TO IT TO PREVENT IT FROM ROTTING!!’ He sighed in annoyance. ‘ONCE AGAIN, IT IS UP TO THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE TO FIX EVERYTHING!’

* * *

Y/N’s POV

Y/N woke up slowly, trying to enjoy the warmth of her bed. Her alarm would go off any minute, and she wanted to enjoy the rest of the time she had in bed. Two boney arms were wrapped around her, probably her best friend who had a sleep over with her after Y/N woke her up with her nightmare. She snuggled closer, humming softly at the purring that emanated from her- wait a minute. Purring? She opened her eyes, nearly panicking before recognizing the skeleton nestled into her. Since when did he get into her bed?

She was removed from those thoughts when she heard a little whimper, turning to find Blue in all of his adorable glory. She yawned and sat up, stretching, before giving Blue a sleepy pat. “Hmmm, mornin’ Blue...,” she managed to yawn out, rubbing her eyes to keep her from falling asleep. She had somethings she needed to get done.

She got up from the bed, going to rummage through the survival kit before pulling out a journal and a pencil, Blue crawling over next to her. She glanced over and held back a grimace. ‘That definitely doesn’t feel good.... probably even more so without flesh to cushion the bones...’ She added a few more things to the to do list.

She set the journal down in her lap and patted the spot next to her, smiling softly when Blue took the spot next to her. She started to write things down, like what she needed to get done so she wouldn’t forget and the events from the previous day, as well as a little behaviors chart that would tell her what everything they did meant. He hovered over her shoulder, watching the paper intently. Suddenly, she got an idea. She flipped to a clean page and wrote down the alphabet, making little practice letters for Blue to do on his own. He tilted his head slightly.

Y/N started to read the letters out loud, waiting for Blue to follow. He got the hang of it pretty quickly, and was soon reading and writing the sample sentences. Blue’s loud speech soon roused Birdy, who stretched out like a cat, sauntered over to her and plopped his head into her lap, snoring away. She froze, looking down at him. His head was nestled between her thighs and his nasal ridge was pressing slightly into her soft abdomen.

Blue’s chihuahua-like growl snapped her out of her daze, Birdy quickly sitting up and growling back at him, albeit a lot deeper. Y/N panicked slightly and placed a hand on each skeletons skull, trying to do anything to keep them from fighting. She rubbed their skulls, watching as they both turned into skele-putty. “Let’s not fight, okay? You can both be next to me at the same time,” she said as she petted the skeletons. They both purred in agreement, Y/N shifting Birdy so his head would only rest on her thigh. She sighed softly. ‘This is gonna be a long day....’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry for being d e a d. school and other things crushed me and i had zero motivation. i’ll write when i can i’m sorry


	6. New book!

Hey guys! This is just an authors note, and I’m only here to say that I have made a second story! It should show up in a few minutes. It’s called Problems with the Neighbors. I hope you enjoy it!


	7. i’m sorry

okay so i know i haven’t updated, but i’m a little overwhelmed with school and writers block. if you wanna ask a question or somethin about beta reader, go ahead. i’m trying to get the chapter out and i’m sorry for the delay.


End file.
